


in the line of duty

by lonelyroads



Series: The Lonely Road to Salem Town [4]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Poetry, burning witches, cheers this was like half an hour of work, no beta we die like witches, no editing, poetry?, the mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyroads/pseuds/lonelyroads
Summary: A short piece concerning the Sheriff and their job.
Series: The Lonely Road to Salem Town [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423723
Kudos: 5





	in the line of duty

_ in the line of duty _

your work will never be done. you will wake and sleep and wake and sleep and then you will die, but the work will never end. investigation, interrogation, your work is never done. wake and burn the witches, hang the mafia, drive out the evil in this town. wake again; burn, hang, send them fleeing. your work is never done, sheriff, so shine your boots and get your badge, chat with the jailor and call the veteran back to work. it’s an old case with a new face; the mafia’s back in town. blackmail, murder, interfering with the mail, the same old story and you might fail, swamped in lies and hungry eyes you’ll drown.

but that’s of no importance: duty calls and you, as always, answer.


End file.
